


Don't keep me hanging

by NinaTheBored



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, What happens when fangirls in Gotham writes fanfics, about the famous playboy Bruce Wayne and the city hero Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaTheBored/pseuds/NinaTheBored
Summary: Batman finds Bruce Wayne hanging from a rope in need of saving





	

"How come we always have to meet like this?" Bruce asked hanging down from a rope

"I mean if the Joker wanted to set us up, all he had to do was ask" Bruce said with a smirk on his face, as he tried to wiggle out of the rope. 

“If I didn’t know better, I would think that you were coming on to me Mr. Wayne” Batman answered from his stand on the ground, trying to get Bruce out of his bindings. 

“Oh Batman, there is a lot you don’t know about me, I’m a little tied up at the moment but whe- Auch” Bruce fell down on the ground before he could finish his sentence. 

The smirk that was planted on Bruce face was now transferred to Batman face. 

Scratching his head Bruce looked up at Batman “Was that really necessary? What if I had broken something?"

Batman looked down at him “Well then I guess I would have had to carry you home,” The smirk still on this face “but since that didn’t happen, I guess it won’t be a problem” Batman reached his hand out to Bruce helping him up from the ground.

Bruce looked at the outstretched hand, shaking his head. ‘ _ I guess Batman has a humorous side after all. _ ’ Taking the hand Bruce came back on his feet. 

Batman made sure that Bruce was alright before leaving the scene, going back out into the night

“I meant it though!” Bruce said before Batman was out of earshot “We don’t always have to meet like this.” The blush creeping up on his face right as he said it. “Eeeh I mean… we should hang out some time.. and hopefully not in the I’m-hanging-from-a-rope-please-help-me kind of way” the words almost fell out of Bruce’s mouth as he rambled on. 

“How do you know that we don’t?” Batman answered mysteriously before he was gone. 

Bruce couldn’t help but make a mental note of that. Could it be that they actually knew each other? 


End file.
